Mori's Fun
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Mori has fun with some exchange students. One-shot!


**THIS IS MY FIRST OURAN STORY! MORI POV! ALSO A BIT OOC! AND WE SHOULD USE MORI MORE. HE'S SO HOT AND A GREAT CHARACTER!**

My name is Takashi Morinozuka and I am now 18 years old and stand at 6'4 weigh 200 lbs with most being muscle and with short black hair and gray eyes. Now for the story...

I have been becoming a lot more social lately probably just from growing some balls and knowing nothing bad will happen to me if I do and because I am in the host club I'm used to having girls talk to me.

I attend Ouran Academy, a school for Japan's rich and famous. Our school is massive and prestigious. They are about 4000 students that attend Ouran. I attend Ouran. Ok, enough with all the background information and let's get to the story.

"Hey, Mori-senpai who are those girls over there?" Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, one of my friends asked me one day at lunch while pointing at some new girls I have never seen on campus before.

"Woah I have no clue but I would love to find out," I said as I leaned back a little to take a good look.

"Go ahead Mori go introduce yourself and talk to them. And be sure to be the prince of the dreams." said by Tamaki Suoh, our so called king. He's...how can I put this: a bit insane.

"No, No I couldn't do that. I am too shy," I said even though I was thinking I might just trying to see what the other hosts reaction would be.

"Just go and talk to them. What is the worse that can happen?" Kyoya Ootori said in his usual cool voice.

"I think they're sweet girls. Maybe they have desserts!" said my precious cousin Mitsukuni Haninozuka. I tell you I love him more than anything. Can you also believe that he looks like an elementary school student when he is practically the oldest of us.

"Or maybe they could give Mori a free bj." said Hikaru.

"Ok, that's enough. Mori-senpai, if you have feelings for them, do the polite thing and tell them. If they reject be mature and take it like a man." Haruhi Fujioka said. She was the voice of reason amongst us and with good reason. Most of us have little common sense

I never thought I would do what I was about to do but I was tired of being known as the shy guy and I figured I might as well meet them before they get lost in the world at our school and I may never see them again too so I decided to take a risk and shock everybody. I got up and made what felt like me to be my walk to death but turned out to be the hallway to a new and more exciting and fun chapter of my life.

"Hello um welcome to Ouran. My name is Takashi Morinozuka but you can call me Mori. I am a third year here and I would like to welcome you to our school and if you have any questions just feel free to find me," I said as I looked them up and down without being too obvious.

I think they noticed me checking them out because they looked me up and down and looked me in my eyes and smiled and one of them said in a German accent, "Well hello there Mori senpaiwas it? We are new students and we just moved here from Germany. Our father runs a very successful pharmaceutical company. My name is Ada and this is my sister Emma and we have a friend from England coming up now."

My mouth must have been wide open in ah of meeting two gorgeous girls who were actually checking me out and about to meet another one. Let me describe them for you, Ada probably stands about 5'8" and has long brown hair that goes to the middle of her back with blue eyes and has some freckles on her face and I would guess B cup breasts. Emma probably stands just an inch shorter of Ada and everything else about them is pretty much the same.

"Hey guys who is this?" Their British friend said as she walked up and pointed to me.

"Hi my name is Mori and I am a third year at Ouran," I said looking her up and down and finding her as beautiful as the other two are.

Like her friends did she saw me checking her out and did the same to me and looked up at me and smiled and said in a very sexy British accent, " Nice to meet you Mori. My name is Daphne Hartford. My father is famous British billionaire James Hartford. I'm here in Japan cause I'm a big otaku."

Daphne stood about 5'6" and had red hair that went a little more than her shoulders and had blue eyes and about B cup breasts.

"Well it is nice to meet you all. Is there anything I can do for you guys?" I asked hoping they needed me to do something.

"Well actually we were looking for the main office. Could you take us there?" Ada asked me as the other two smiled at me.

"Um yeah of course it would be my pleasure," I said as I started taking them to the office.

While I walked them to the office I got to know them. I found out that they were from Germany and have actually been in Japan for 7 months and aren't enjoying it much and don't really know anybody around. I can't blame them. Our nation's xenophobia is just unbearable. But I told them I would be happy to show them the town and she seemed to like that idea. Once I took them to the office the bell rang so I had to go to class but I said that I would see them after school and they said they would be looking forward to it. I was in heaven once I left the office and ran to my next class which I barely made it on time for. Even though I made it to class I wasn't able to concentrate in the last of my classes. My cock was the one paying the most attentions since it was at attentions, pun intended. After an excruciating two hours the bell to end school rang.

"Yes finally," I said as I jumped up in my English class when the bell rang.

"Finally what?" my English teacher asked as everybody started laughing at me.

"Oh umm nothing sorry," I said as I grabbed my backpack and rushed out.

I ran to the fountain of the school so I could get to the place I told I would meet the girls. I saw them waiting for me. I also saw Daphne playing Pokemon on her Nintendo DS. She really is an otaku

I must have been bending over trying to catch my breath because I didn't hear what the girls were saying till the second time.

"Hey, hey Mori it's us." Ada said as she tapped me on the shoulder. "You're so tall." said Emma.

"Oh hello guys," I said as I calmed down and stood up.

"Sorry we didn't mean to scare you. So did you make it to your class on time?" Emma asked as I caught my breath and was ready to see what was going to happen next.

"Yeah I did. So did you guys get done what you guys needed to do?" I asked just trying to keep the conversation going to see what was going to happen.

"Yes we did thanks for asking. Hey Mori I know this may seem a little forward but we don't really want to go home already and we were wondering if you could maybe show us a good time?" Ada asked me as they all looked at me with hopefulness on their faces.

"Umm ye...wow umm wow," I said as I was dumbfounded by them asking me and I just couldn't even speak.

"Um are you ok Mori? Were we too forward?" Ada asked with a look of worriedness. "Oh yeah I am fine and no you guys aren't being too forward it is just I am shocked you are asking me is all," I said as I was still trying to get over the shock.

"Well we are asking you because you were the first one to come up to us and make us feel welcome and everybody else we have talked to are just looking for a way to get in our pants so we asked you and glad you said yes," Emma said as they all looked me up and down and smiled.

I noticed them checking me out and was pleasantly surprised and smiled as I pointed to my limosine, "Well then, after you ladies."

I had pinched myself as they walked past me to make sure I wasn't dreaming and thank god I wasn't. I felt like I was on top of the world as the three gorgeous ladies slipped in to limo. The chauffeur all greeted us and open the door. Emma was sitting in the front with me and Daphne and Ada were in the back together.

"Hey Mori do you have any music?" Daphne asked as I started off to the mall.

"Oh um yeah sure. Driver, could you play some Mick Jagger?" I asked.

"Yes master" he said. The music was blaring.

"OMG! How did you know we like Mick Jagger?" Daphne said as she started to move to the beat.

"Just a guess." I said.

I noticed the girls were enjoying the song and dancing to it as best they could in the car. The song was almost over and I was so focused on the manga I was reading that I wasn't even paying attention to the girls. The limo stopped at a red light and I looked at Emma who was still moving to the music and then I looked back to see how Ada and Daphne were doing and I was completely shocked at what they were doing.

They were both kissing each other passionately while massaging each other's breasts. Emma must have noticed me looking because she brought me out of my trance by saying, "Oh I guess I should have mentioned that to you before. The three of us are all bisexual and ever since we all met each other they have been getting really close and they do that a lot but they didn't want to do it at school so as to not attract any more attention than they already do. Oh and the light changed"

"Oh um ok sorry," I said as I shook my head to get me back into reality.

I tried to keep my eyes only my manga but it wasn't easy yet I was able to do it. We were close to the mall when I felt a hand on my leg and I looked at it and it was Emma's. I was shocked at what she was doing and my cock was slowly growing and I was really enjoying it until I heard a horn blowing. I quickly opened my eyes since they were closed from the pleasure and saw another limo driving towards us and the driver swerve. The other limo was none other than Hikaru and Kaoru. I decided to roll down the window.

"Hey, Mori senpai? Did they suck you off yet?" asked Hikaru. I swear there are some days where I want to beat the shit out of him.

"Now, now, Hikaru. They probably already got past that. I bet Mori's banging them as we speak." Kaoru said. I looked in my backpack and found an old book that I threw it at them.

"Okay okay, we'll jet! Good luck, Mori." they said in unison. They drove off.

"I think it would be best if we not do anything right now. I don't want to get noticed by any of those snobby obnoxious guys but don't worry, just wait for later." Emma said as she gave me a little wink as she took a look back at what the other two girls were doing.

I was upset that she stopped but I knew that I didn't want to become the talk of Ouran even though my cock was hurting from all the teasing. I was barely able to keep my eyes on the road but I did and we finally reached the mall in Ginza. I looked at Emma and she was smiling while looking at the back seat so I took a look and was pleasantly surprised to see Ada and Daphne staring at me with messed up hair and panties in each hand a smile on their faces.

"Here you go Mori these are little souvenirs for you to keep," they both said as they handed me their soaking wet panties.

"Oh um...wow thanks," I said as I took them from them and put them in my limo's glove compartment.

"Hey Mori you can have my panties too but you have to take them off of me first," Emma said to me as she smiled at mischievously.

"Wha...Um ok," I said as I slowly leaned over towards Emma swung her legs over into my lap.

I completely froze when her legs rested right on my lap and she said, "There you go that should make it easier. Go ahead and take them off."

"Um...ok," I said thankful for just getting anything out as I slowly moved my hands to her legs and let them rest there as I slowly moved them up her silky smooth legs.

"Mm Mori your hands feel great and you are making me so wet," Emma said as she let out a moan as my hands got to the top of her school dress.

Once I reached the top of her dress I got a rush of sexual energy run through my body as I felt the heat of her pussy as I moved my hands up her dress. I thought I couldn't be any more shocked after finding out how sexually free these girls are until I felt the moisture of my fingers as my hands hit silky smooth skin under her dress.

"Oh whoops Ha-ha Sorry Mori I forgot that I didn't put any panties on today," Emma said as she threw her head back and let out a long moan.

"Oh um Emma lets get out and I will show you Ginza," I said as I pulled my hands out from under her dress and the chauffeur opened the door.

"What is up with him?" Ada asked shocked by my reaction.

"Yeah why isn't he jumping our bones right now," Daphne asked as shocked as Ada was.

"Don't worry guys I don't think he is used to someone as sexually aggressive as we are and I am sure he will lighten up we just need to loosen him up a little so lets go," Emma told them as they all got out of the limo and walked up to me.

I was waiting for them to get out so I started reflecting on what has happened so far and concluded that today is the best day of my life so far. I snapped out of my trance when I felt two hands on my ass and it was squeezed. I jumped and turned to see the three girls smiling at me and I just smiled back.

"Well that was a nice little surprise. Shall we head into these stores now?" I asked as they walked alongside me.

Daphne walked on my left and Ada walked on my right and they both put their arm though mine as Emma walked really close in almost making me not able to walk as her ass brushes my crotch. It was hard to walk with Emma in front of me and the girls on either side of me but I managed to get used to it and finally was able to walk normally as we got to the door of the Tokyo Plaza Gina. I also started to notice that my cock was starting to harden from the constant brushes of Emma's ass and my cock was starting to poke into her ass.

"Mm someone is sure excited. I heard that you Japanese guys are horny as fuck." Emma said as we walked through the doors and she turned to look at me.

"Oh sorry I just can't help it," I said as I put my head down in shame which made my cock deflate slowly.

"No its ok Mori I like it you don't have to be sorry about it," Emma said with compassion, "You know what Mori, I think we should come out clean with you. You know that we are from Europe and I am not sure if you are away of it but we are more free and uninhibited where we are from especially sexually. We are used to having sex and a lot of it but not with many people in fact my sister and I usually pick just one guy and stick with him for a long time. We told Daphne about that and she admitted that she has had sex before and is used to just recreational sex and agreed to be a part of our sex ring and we all decided for you to be the guy we will let fuck us all. So what do you think?" Emma said with hope on her face.

"Um wow um I am shocked and flattered but mostly shocked. Why me?" I asked as I pinched myself trying to make sure I was not dreaming.

"Well it is because you were the first person to come up and introduce yourself and were really sweet and helpful to us and you seemed to be the only person who wasn't just trying to get in our pants and now we are offering you to be able to get in our pants anytime you want. Also you're tall, strong, muscular, hot, and we've always wanted do it with a Japanese guy." Emma said.

"Especially me. I watch so much hentai and I just think it'd be soo hot if a man from the Land of the Rising Sun would take me." Daphne said.

So what do you think?" Emma asked as they all had hopeful and what looked like lust filled gazes looking at me waiting for an answer.

"Well let me just say I am flattered, completely flattered, shocked but flattered. I have to say it is an honor that you guys would choose me and to tell you the truth I have no experience in sex. In fact I have never even kissed a girl so I just want to let you guys no you guys are going to have to teach me how to do stuff but I am definitely willing to learn and except your guys' offer," I said as I looked at them with complete hunger.

"Wait, aren't you in that host club I've heard so much about?" asked Daphne.

"Yes but I only talk and act wild. I never really kissed a girl or had sex with her. So I'd be really happy if you guys would take my virginity." I told them.

"Yes! Yes! I am so happy to hear you say that and don't worry Mori we will teach you everything we know even stuff that most people don't even know and some stuff that most people won't do," Emma said as all their faces lit up with happiness.

It was like a gate opened in my life and the light was almost blinding as I was kept in the darkness and conservative side and now that would all change. Even though it was decided that I would become their sex partner it just created a strong sexual tension in that I didn't know what was going to happen next. I guess all the wonders of what was going to happen next ended by what the girls did. All three at once moved close to me. Due to my height I had to squat and they all at once gave me a sloppy kiss on my lips and at first I was shocked and didn't know what to do but eventually I got into it.

"Wow that was great. That was an interesting and exciting first kiss," I said as we all broke apart.

"Well I am sure happy and honored to be your first kiss, big guy." Ada said as she bent her head down a little and winked at me seductively.

"Yeah same here and you were great for a first timer," Emma said as I noticed her breathing a little harder than usual as she did the same thing as Ada did.

"I agree with both of them Mori. I also want to add that you are an amazing kisser and I don't know about the other two but you really made me horny and I think we should leave and maybe go somewhere else maybe like somewhere more private," Daphne said as she reached out and grabbed my crotch and gave me a wink.

"I second that," Emma said.

"I agree," Ada said.

"Well looks like am out numbered so I guess we have to do what we have to do. Let's go and stay at a love hotel." I said with a sly smile and as my hand reached out under Daphne's dress and ran a finger up her slit.

"MMM that seems great. It seems like some switch was finally turned on in your head and I've always wanted to go to a love hotel." Daphne said as she closed her eyes in pleasure.

"It sure looks like it." Ada said with a huge smile on her face.

"Well you guys did it to me and I have to thank you guys for doing it now since you guys got me horny lets go and do something about it," I said as I brought my fingers that were under Daphne's dress to my mouth and sucked on them.

I had never seen 3 girls run as fast as I did after I the last thing I said. I didn't even notice what happened till I heard the doors of the mall close behind me but right when I heard that I bolted for the doors and to my cars because I didn't want to miss any of the fun. I finally reached my car and was extremely happy with what I saw. The girls all appeared to be naked and making out in the back seat. I didn't understand how they got in so I started checking my pockets then looked up and saw them all smiling at me as Daphne dangled my keys in her hand.

"Wow these girls are freaks. I am definitely not going to ever forget my first time," I thought to myself as I moved around to the left side of my limo.

I tried to open the door but it was locked. I tried to open it a couple more times but it was locked.

"We convinced your chauffeur that you have to get naked before he lets you in," Emma said smiling as she rubbed her breasts.

"You naughty girls are going to get it soon," I said as I looked back and forth before I quickly took my uniform, socks, underclothes, and shoes off and finally slowly pulled down which made my hard cock spring out and hit my stomach. They were shocked.

"Oooooo MY GOD. MORI, THAT THING IS ENORMOUS!" Emma said while smiling and what looked like drooling as she looked at my hard precum dripping cock.

"Here, here!" Daphne and Ada said in unison.

Once I slipped off my boxers Emma unlocked the door and I quickly hopped in with my clothes in hand. Emma grabbed them and put them in the back with them.

"Driver, hurry up and drive to a love hotel so we can get a room quickly." I told my chauffeur. Emma leaned towards me and grabbed my cock which made it jerk. Her dainty hands didn't even wrap around it.

"Have you measured this monster?" she asked me.

"Last time I checked it was 14 inches long and about as thick as a soda can." I told them. Emma, Ada, and Daphne's mouths dropped.

"You're waay bigger than any guy we've been with." Emma said as she held my cock. She then let go of it.

My chauffeur drove faster than I ever have, even faster than I thought possible. We were pretty lucky with the green lights but we hit one red light right before the motel. He stopped and I looked back and the girls were all making out and groping each other all over. I didn't notice it but I was starting to stroke my cock as I watched them grope each other until I heard a horn blow and looked around and I was shocked by what I saw yet also really turned on.

It was Kyoya in his limo on my left looking right at me. I was scared that he was going to freak out or call the cops and get in trouble so I tried to cover up and grab my clothes but was all he did was smile and gave me a thumps up. He then drove off.

I just stared and watched as I saw her eyes glaze over with lust and see her arch her back and that only got me hornier and wanting more to fuck these girls harder than they ever thought they could be. I was ready to fuck them till they couldn't walk for a week. The driver sped to the motel since I didn't think I could last much longer before I told him to pull over and I was going to fuck them then and there. We parked right in front of the front office and I told the chauffeur to wait for us no matter what. We quickly put our uniforms back on and basically ran into the front office.

"Hello um may I help you?" The guy sitting at the counter said with a smile as he could tell by our disheveled appearance that something was up.

"Yeah can we get the nearest room to this one because we can't wait another second? We need this big guy to fuck us hard and fast like now. So can we make this quick please," Emma asked as she grabbed my rock hard cock.

"Well I think I can arrange something," The guy said as he got us a key and I signed a few quick papers before he handed me the key for the room next door, "Have fun man. You are one lucky dude."

"Oh don't worry I will have plenty of fun and I will be sure to tell you how it goes after it is all over," I said to him as I smiled and reached and put my arm around Daphne and Ada and grabbed at their breasts forcefully, "Well shall we ladies?"

"Of course what the fuck are we waiting for?" Daphne asked as she grabbed my cock and pulled me with her. Like Emma, her hands didn't reach around it. Why was I so thick?

"Yeah let's go and get this shit started," Ada said as they all took a hold of my cock and all started pulling me out of the office.

I just let them all pull me with my cock in their hand to our room and I quickly unlocked and opened the door and once that happened all hell broke loose. Once we got in the room and I closed the door with my foot the clothes flew. We all literally started ripping our clothes off and each other's clothes off.

Once the clothes were off we started pairing off. I grabbed Daphne and pulled her close to me and started kissing her passionately.

We were kissing so long it was starting to get hard to breath and then after what felt like 5 minutes Daphne sort of pushed away and said, "Wow Mori no need to rush we have plenty of time. Let's go slow and enjoy this."

"Ok sorry I just never have done anything sexual let alone kiss a girl so all of this is sort of a rush and I am just trying to take it all in and trying not to cum to quick from all this stimulation," I said as I grabbed her hips and held her to me tightly with my cock in between us.

"Its ok Mori here lay down on the bed," Daphne said as she placed her hand on my chest and pushed me down on the bed.

I just laid back and let Daphne take control. Daphne slowly slid up my body with hers rubbing over my body till she got to my head and gave me a peck on the lips and then started kissing and licking my neck and slowly kept going down to my chest.

"Oh god Daphne I will never forget this," I said as I let out a groan as she playfully bit my nipples.

Daphne just looked up and smiled at me as she kept going down lower till she reached my groin and was ready and waiting to feel her hot and wet tongue glide up and down my huge cock and balls but I didn't. I felt it on my leg. "Your balls are the size of grapefruits. I think I love Japan even more now!" she said.

I got up and said, "What about my..." I didn't get to finish my questions before Daphne put her finger to my lips and said, "Shh Don't speak just sit back and enjoy believe me you will enjoy it."

I just laid back and shut my mouth and let her do her thing. While I felt her licking up and down my toned legs I took the time to see what Emma and Ada were doing. My cock jerked and spewed some precum from what I saw them doing. Emma was in between Ada's legs and I am not sure but I think she was licking her pussy.

"Oh fu...ck...Emma...your tongue...feels...ama...zing," Ada said while arching her back and moaning.

"MMmm your pussy tastes so good Ada," Emma said in between licks.

"Looks like they are having fun over there," Daphne said which made me look back at her and saw her tongue like an inch from my cock.

"Please...Daphne lick...my cock!...Please!" I screamed with animalistic desire while I groaned

"You got it Mori but with a monster like this I don't think I'll be able to take it all!" Daphne said while winking at me as she slowly lowered down.

I grabbed the blanket on the bed and got ready for the intense pleasure that was about to cum. I was not disappointed when her slippery wet hot tongue touched the tip of my cock which let loose a stream of precum from my cock. I groaned like an animal when her tongue first touched my cock and I squeezed the blanket in my hand. I thought I was going to go crazy since she started going very slowly licking and kissing all over my balls and cock coating it in saliva.

"Please Daphne...faster please...go faster...suck my cock...please!" I screamed in between loud grunts and groans as I tried to thrust up into her mouth. I nearly choked her.

"No, no, no Mori you naughty boy. You're too big to swallow all at once. Just wait." Daphne said as she moved her head out of the way of my thrusting pelvis.

"Fine if you won't do what I want than I will take control," I said in between deep breaths as I grabbed her hips.

"Oh and what do you have in mind then?" She asked me with glazed over eyes and a wicked smile.

I took her and flipped her over so she was on her back and I was on top of her looking straight at her. I slowly sensually slid down her body to her pussy and didn't even wait I just dove right in. I started lapping at her pussy like a cat laps at milk in a bowl. I slowly slid my hands up her body to her breasts and started massaging them.

"Oh...fuck Mori-kun...your tongue...feels great...on my pussy...keep licking...it please...eat my pussy. Oh God, you're much better than any of those other chumps we've been with." she asked me as I slid my hands back down to hold open her pussy

I spread her legs with my hands which made her clit poke out from its hood and I wasted no time and started assaulting it with my tongue making her arch her back and roll side to side and moan and grunt so loud I was sure the desk clerk heard us. I started lapping at her clit and even nibbling on it softly.

"Oh fuck...Mori-kun you...are amazing for...a virgin," she said as she grabbed my head and held it tightly to her pussy.

"Go Mori! Lick that slut's pussy," I heard from two husky heavy breathing women which must have been Emma and Ada say as I lapped at Daphne's clit.

I continued to go wild licking her clit and nibbling on it as I slowly took my middle finger on my right hand and slowly sank it into her pussy and slowly went in and out with it. I was so engrossed in what I was doing that I didn't even notice that somebody was behind me until I felt hands spreading my ass open.

"Wha...what the fuck is going on here?" I asked as I picked my head up from Daphne's pussy.

I was about to turn me head to see who and what they were doing but my head was pushed down and stuck to her pussy so I kept going with the onslaught of her pussy as I took another finger and slid it into her pussy. I again got caught up in her pussy until I felt a tongue licking my asshole and surprising it didn't feel bad or weird but actually felt really good and it was actually making me very turned on.

"Oh...fuck...yes lick...my asshole...it feels so...good. Be a Saiyan master of licking." I said while being muffled by Daphne's pussy.

I felt like I was in heaven and that nothing more could happen to make it better but then I felt another tongue on the underside of my cock. I couldn't take it anymore from all the stimulation and exploded like hose shooting my cum all over the floor and over Emma and Ada's faces.

I was drained and my whole body just went limp so I rolled out from Daphne's legs and just lay there on the bed spent of all my energy. I felt like I just ran a marathon.

"Wow he is one good cunt licker," Daphne said as she got up and started rubbing her pussy as she looked at me.

"He cums a lot and it tastes good too," Ada said while taking a finger and scooping up some cum from her face on it and ate it.

"It sure does," Emma said as she walked up to Ada and took a long lick on her face to get some remaining cum.

I was unable to move very much but the girls were sure not spent and were ready to keep it going. I took a minute to catch my breath before just looking at the beauties and thinking of what just happened made my cock start to grow again. The girls noticed it and they all started to try and make it hard by getting on their knees and all taking a turn licking my cock and balls till I was rock hard again.

"Ok Mori-kun I need you to stick that giant cock up my cunt right now! Be like a Soul Reaper and his sword." Daphne said as she laid back on the bed and spread open her cunt.

"You got it you fucking otaku whore," I said as I stood up over her body and aimed my cock at her pussy and slammed in.

I started by plowing in her cunt to the hilt and slowly pulling out almost to the tip and than back in till I couldn't take it anymore. I started picking up the pace slamming into her so hard the bed was slamming into the wall.

"OHHH FUCK. MORI, YOU'RE SO FUCKING BIG! TAKE ME YOU BIG JAPANESE STUD!" she screamed.

As I plowed into her pussy Ada climbed onto the bed right next to Daphne's head and Emma climbed onto the bed to and stood and straddled Daphne's stomach.

"Uhh...Oh fuck...wha...what is this now?" I asked about the girl's movements in between my grunts and groans of pleasure as I pounded into her pussy.

"Oh, don't worry just keep fucking her and we will do our thing. We just want to be involved in this too," Ada said in a clearly aroused, raspy, and sexy voice.

"I am going to stand in front of you and I want you to eat me out please I need it bad watching you guys fuck has made me so horny," Emma said it with a very sexy voice as well.

Ada slowly moved over on top of Daphne's face and slowly lowered her pussy right onto her face and slowly rocked back and forth as Daphne stuck out her tongue at her pussy. Emma slowly walked up towards me putting her pussy right in front of my face and I was ready for it so I dove right in and started going at her pussy with tongue like my cock was doing to Daphne's pussy.

I was not sure who was saying which but all I heard was plenty of "Oh fuck...yes...don't stop...keep going," and of course plenty of moans, squeals, grunt, and growls.

The noises kept increasing in numbers and loudness and the juices kept flowing and flying all over soaking the sheets. It felt like hours and days have gone by but in all reality it was only 3 hours before we let out animalistic sounds and sounds of pleasure but none of us could speak. I guess I have an impressive amount of stamina. We all rolled over in a heap on the soaked sheets and cuddled. We all fell asleep from the intense pleasure and the drainage of energy from what just happened. That was the end of our fun for the moment but I am sure it would not be end for the day but that is another story for another day.

 **THE END.**


End file.
